Little star named Samantha
by LAIsobel
Summary: She was Samantha Carter... and she was in love. Besides that she was an Air Force officer, bright, smart, brilliant, funny and caring, national treasure, she loved stars, astronomy and physics, she loved science… but why? Since when? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ So I was listening to one amazing Czech song called "Little star" and it left me all thinking… and so here we are. It was supposed to be one chapter thing but I decided to split it up a bit… just seemed better this way… oh and in the very last chapter I will post the translated lyrics! :o)_

_I wasn't sure about the timeline but I hope this will work for you… and although I did some research there might be some things a bit inaccurate –so thank you in advance for understanding :o) But hey – if you notice something really off, lemme know and we can fix it! I'm open to suggestions! :o)_

_**Timeline:**__ Around Tangent… we start on their way back home…_

_**Spoilers: **__some minor ones… let's say up to Tangent_

* * *

><p><strong>LITTLE STAR NAMED SAMANTHA by Isobel<strong>

She said it that day… the day they'd been sitting there together, her head resting on his chest, under his chin, her body safely wrapped in his arms, their hands holding, fingers tangled, the day they'd kissed gently although not so innocently on the lips for the first time… later that day, well, rather that night, she said it. And neither could expect that it would hold such significance to them, to both of them.

"I wish I could see the stars from here…"

"Stars?"

"Yes, they are up there… they have to be."

He would always remember it. The way her eyes were shining, how her voice caressed his heart, how warm she seemed to be in his arms, full of life and radiant. He felt something intense, coming from the deepest parts of his heart and soul, reaching the surface, making his skin tingle and heart beating faster… he had experience being in love before but never like this. It was unique… she was unique. Smiling at him, trying to share something with him in this one perfect moment.

Later he understood. It was not Thera, it was Sam Carter talking, one part of her mind that would always be up there somewhere.

Jack knew he should forget, he knew it was inappropriate and all wrong and dangerous but with his own love for stars and space, he could only carve her smile and eyes into his heart to keep it there forever. That was all he could ever have, just the memory. It would never happen again and he needed at least the tiny thought to hold onto, to remember, he needed it to embrace his heart and always keep it beating.

And so now, while being trapped in the messed up space-craft along with Teal'c, he could think only about the stars.

Jack felt pathetic a bit. Well, more than just a bit. He felt like the biggest pathetic fool ever.

Here he was, slowly dying in the middle of nowhere, on their way to a Goa'uld homeworld that just happened to be several hundred years away, and he was thinking about his subordinate? Smooth, O'Neill, really smooth, he thought.

Deep down he knew that Carter would be the one to do all the possible and impossible to find them and help them. He was sure that Daniel would be there with her, trying to help even if it would mean just bringing her fresh coffee every thirty minutes and persuading the staff in commissary to keep all the blue jell-o for her.

Besides he had learned a long ago that sometimes Daniel's comments and questions were just the thing Carter would need to do her magic. Yeah, he had a brilliant team and he was damn proud of it.

Jack trusted his team implicitly. He knew that they would do whatever necessary to save his sorry ass and Teal'c as well of course. But somehow here in the deep space, all the thick fog had been lifted from his mind and he could see it all clearly. This was it. This was the place where he would die. So this small life recap was not that bad idea.

He was hoping for some better results, yeah but well, with his past and all the guilt eating up his soul, he couldn't be that surprised now, could he? His best friend – sarcasm, wasn't helping anymore. Here all the bets were off. It was just him, pure and brutally honest with himself.

But who was he kidding, huh? He would be saved, he knew he would. And then after getting back to Earth, the masquerade would start again, masks would be put on once more and this little screwed-up trip would be forgotten because hey – they still had a war to win and at least one planet to save!

Anyway, Jack couldn't chase out one question out of his head. Why did Carter love stars so much? He knew why he loved them… but why did she?

He knew that her childhood dream had been becoming an astronaut, joining NASA and going to space in a shuttle. He knew her well enough to know that something worse than just the Challenger tragedy had to happen to send her in a different way, onto a different path… but still she seemed to be keeping the stars and space close to her heart. Why?

Before falling unconscious, Jack promised himself that he would ask her. Later. But he would. He had to know… he had to figure that one out. It was Carter after all and he wanted to know everything about her. Was it silly? Maybe. But to him it had always been, well almost always been making perfect crystal-clear sense.

The next thing Jack remembered was … Carter…? No, wait… Goa'uld ship next to his window? Really? Oh how he loved hallucinations… Jake? Carter? Sam? Carter? What? Really? Not a chance! And was that Daniel?

He knew Sam was asking something but he couldn't think straight. But she was asking him to trust her and that was something he could do. And so he did it. Well, Teal'c did it but he was following.

He couldn't remember much, just the dark, the space, all the thoughts about stars and space gliders… all mixed up together. Oh and then there was the headache… Huge headache.

And then there was Jacob. The guy he used to fear, the guy he had swiftly started to admire.

"Jacob…. Thanks for stopping by…"

"What the hell, I was in the neighborhood…. You need a lift home?"

Jacob was smiling at Jack. He knew the man would mean troubles. But he sort of started to like him a long ago… he was one fine soldier. And hell of a friend, he knew that.

They wanted to get home, quickly. But the ship had other plans. It turned out that it had taken a hit at the unplanned meeting with the mothership. And with the way the power had been drained by the wanted - needed speed, they were in troubles.

Jacob took a look at the ship and at the crystals… and he was really surprised to find out that the solution was actually simple. They just had to wait for an hour or two, let the ship rest, as Daniel had so nicely put it… it was like with any other piece of basic technology back on Earth… stoves, ovens, phones, televisions, batteries… sometimes they just needed their rest.

Teal'c was not in a good shape. So he found himself a nice place in the corner and started to meditate. He knew that Junior, yes, that name had grown on him, would help him.

Sam talked to the base, Janet was there to ask about Teal'c and the Colonel's condition. She was worried.

"Sam, I think Teal'c just needs to rest and let Junior help him out…"

"He thinks the same, he's already resting…"

"And the Colonel… I think he's gonna be okay but please, if you can, try to make him drink as much as possible and keep him awake. Let him rest but before I get a chance to check him out, just to be sure don't let him sleep… can you do that?"

"Yes, I think so. Thanks, Janet. See you in few hours. Carter out."

And so she found some water, of course Jacob had some on board and decided to keep the Colonel some company. Doctor's orders after all. She wasn't that sure that it was necessary to keep him awake. But Janet said so and she was the right kind of doctor here. And well, she wasn't about to leave him anyway, sleeping or not.

Jack was sitting on the ground, resting. He was tired and the headache was not getting much better. Carter gave him aspirin… she was his angel, no doubts about that. Those blue eyes… they should be marked as illegal…

Jacob wanted to talk to Jack but noticed his daughter there with him. Teal'c was meditating and Daniel was already leaving the room to sit in the front of the ship. Jacob didn't particularly like the situation but well, he was not blind. Besides Selmak was doing all the hard work of keeping the man calm.

He didn't understand the relief he had felt after saving Jack and Teal'c. One part of him wanted to let them suffer so they would understand the mistake they had made. But the other 99,99% of him wanted to save them. Why? Because he cared. Because his daughter cared. Because they had become his friends and more than just allies. And because, maybe just tiny little because he simply knew that without Jack and Teal'c his days would be less interesting… and his daughter would be much more sad and feeling empty.

His fatherly side wanted to think it through and be happy for her. His military side got to see the rest of it and he was not happy about it. But in the end, especially with Selmak being his constant companion, he could see more the benefits and less the risks. Besides they were on his ship now and nobody would talk about the time spent here… and he was sure that both Sam and Jack could suck it up when needed.

Well, given to some recent events obviously not always but well, hopefully as much as possible. And so he allowed them all that hour or maybe two of solace, peace and silence, of something stable. Yeah, the ship was okay… but actually not far away from real malfunctioning so his reasoning was almost accurate. Sam didn't seem to be suspicious and that was all that counted. For now. In two hours they would start the engines again and go back to Earth.

Jake took a look at his daughter putting something folded behind her CO's head to let him rest a bit more comfortably. He noticed how happy Jack had been earlier. He didn't notice him or Daniel. He noticed her. And when he said hi her eyes were sparkling … just like her mother's used to.

He wanted to understand it, he wanted to know the whole truth, he wanted to sort it out, he wanted to save his daughter and her CO from some very bad decisions but Selmak stopped him. This was not his place to do anything… or say anything. Those two were adults and knew how to take care of themselves, sometimes… besides by giving them the time to be together, to adjust to the situation, to regain some composure, he had already done more than just enough.

Jacob sat down in the front of the ship and looked at Daniel. And of course, Daniel noticed. He could be very observant.

"Jacob?"

"Nothing…"

"Really?"

"It's…. do I need to worry?"

Daniel understood him completely and immediately. He knew what the man was talking about, oh yes, he knew. They were actually both equally concerned and … in some strange way also happy. They both looked back only to see Sam sitting down next to Jack, finding a place to rest there as well. Jack reached for her hand, squeezed and she smiled… he let go and she kept on watching him with concern written all over her face.

Daniel knew a lot more than Jacob and they both were aware of that fact… They learned how to trust each other. And now was the time when they were counting on that trust. Rescue mission actually being even more dangerous than the original mission itself… and obviously not without consequences.

"No, you don't have to worry…"

"You sure about that?"

"Yes…"

And Jacob believed him. Daniel wasn't sure if he believed himself but Jacob just nodded so… he believed him and that had to be enough, at least for the time being. And so they were sitting there together, waiting for the ship to be operational again. And Jacob just had to ask about the stupid idea of introducing them as Oz.

Back in the ship O'Neill was sitting on one side, leaning against the wall a bit, trying to get rid of the headache. The aspirin helped a bit but it was still a bit too much.

Carter found some more water there so soon she poured it into a cup and made O'Neill nice cold piece of cloth to put over his forehead. She was also trying to make him drink. His body needed it. Desperately.

He knew it was inappropriate and he knew it was wrong but he had to ask her anyway. He could and he would deal with the consequences later. Hopefully.

"Carter, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure…"

She was looking at him, sitting next to him, far enough to be professional and his 2IC and close enough to be his friend.

"I know you love the stars and space… I just don't know why… or since when…"

"Sir… that's…"

"Let me rephrase that… I don't want to know all the scientific details or anything… just why you, Samantha, had fallen for stars and space… and when did it happen… well, of course if you wanna tell me."

"How did you figure this one out?"

"What?"

"The question!"

"Ehm..."

"I know it's caused by the lack of oxygen…"

"Wait! What?"

"I mean normally you would be asking about details about the mission and General Vidrine and about how we found my father and all… and you ask me about this?"

"You want me to ask you about the rescue?"

"Eh… no, actually not exactly."

"I'm officially confused, Carter."

She smiled at him and ducked her head a bit for a moment. He really could be adorable, couldn't he? She knew this conversation was officially not taking place… and especially not with her father only few feet away from her. She knew he could hear them… somehow she decided not to care in the end.

"I just didn't expect you to ask something like this, that's all…"

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No, Sir, you're not… It's fine. Just… why are you asking me? Why now?"

"I wanted to ask earlier but didn't get the chance… and you know, being doomed to die in that damned glider made me … think about …. things."

"So…?"

"So I am just curious and I promised myself that I would ask you… so I'm asking you now."

His tone was light and yet she could hear the emotions there. He was grinning at her, he seemed to be a bit nervous and unsure though. Suddenly she had the urge to comfort him… she really liked it when he was being open and honest. It made him look a bit vulnerable but she wouldn't trade it for anything.

Thinking about her and her passion for stars, promising himself that he would ask her later, it made him survive through this, like thinking about his ex-wife made him survive the crash all the years ago. It had become a habit actually, he would make it through anything and everything while thinking about seeing Sam for one last time, hearing her laugh or explain something, getting to know her even better…

Jack wasn't sure if she could pick up on the real meaning of his admission… but the way she was looking at him was speaking for itself… he could see the brilliant smile again, and it was clear. She knew… she understood.

Then he knew that things would be just okay. He really was safe, here in the middle of one beautiful Solar System on board of Goa'uld ship with one big jaffa, Tok'Ra, archeologist and with … Samantha, the astrophysicist. Now he just needed the answer. Why had she fallen for stars?


	2. Chapter 2

Sam wasn't really sure about what to do. The best thing would be… which one exactly? She understood the implication. He had managed not to lose hope because of her. She couldn't even describe how much it meant for her. Bu it was all wrong… he was her CO and this shouldn't be the reason for him to keep on fighting for his life, even in situations like this.

Sam wanted to dismiss the idea of sharing something so personal with him, especially with her father being at ear-shot. But she sensed that this was very important to Jack. She felt a bit confused for a moment. Then she remembered that she was supposed to keep him from falling asleep…. Well, he was already half-way sleeping by then.

"Sir…"

"Ehm…"

She moved closer and caressed his cheek gently. He opened his eyes and saw her there. She smiled at him and he could feel himself falling for her once again. It was wrong, he knew, but he didn't care, not anymore.

"No sleeping, Sir."

"You're no fun, Carter."

"Sorry, Sir."

He had to sit up a bit. Sam made him drink some more water.

"Thanks Carter"

"No problem, Sir."

And after thinking about it for a moment longer, she decided to tell him. One part of her being wanted him to know everything about her and right now, she was listening to that part. Few years earlier she would have been afraid of becoming week in his eyes by telling him something so personal. Now she knew that in his eyes she would never be weak. Actually, quite the contrary… by sharing her memories with him she would make their trust even stronger.

Sam could tell that he was about to apologize, dismiss her with some joke or comment and tell her to go to talk to her father. And she didn't want that. She wanted him to know… was it silly? Maybe. But she had gathered the courage and she was not about to let it all go just like that. He asked, it helped him to make it through the last long hours and the least she could do was to give him an answer. And she didn't care if it was appropriate or not.

"I don't remember the very first moment when I had fallen for stars. But from what I know from dad, I used to have one of those musical mobiles over my crib. At the top there was big shooting star and then about five or six colored stars hanging there below."

"That's really cute, Carter." He was grinning at her.

"Cute?" She asked half-shocked and half-amused.

"Yeah… you as a baby lying there in the crib, watching the stars above you, trying to reach up there…"

"You have no idea…"

"What? What have you done?" He was genuinely curious and she could only keep smiling at him, this conversation wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. It was actually pretty easy.

"Mom told me that I stood up for the first time, holding the railing on the side of the crib, just to reach out and touch the stars. They were out of reach but obviously I didn't mind."

"Achieving the impossible at the age of what, ten months. Wow, I'm impressed."

"I wasn't ten months old."

"You weren't?"

"No… I was not even seven months old when I managed to stand up for the first time."

"Average child makes the first steps at the age of one year and you managed when you were eight or almost nine months old, is that right?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Again, I'm impressed." And he was grinning so much that it made her blush. He felt so comfortable that he just closed his eyes and wanted to rest…

"Sir… remember, no sleeping."

"So not fair…"

"Come on, stay awake, please… I'll tell you more okay?"

"That's cheating, Carter."

"Cheating?"

She couldn't help the giggles and of course, it made him open his eyes and watch her. Of course this was cheating!

Jacob heard his daughter giggle… did she really giggle? He couldn't remember the last time when he had the chance to see her this amused and hear her giggling.

Daniel noticed as well but wasn't really affected by it.

"You seem surprised…"

"Well, yes. It's not like she giggles that much… she smiles and grins and she certainly knows how to laugh but giggling?"

"Few people can make her giggle…"

And then Jacob decided that he didn't want to know anything else. Nope, not a single thing. Daniel had a knowing look in his eyes and suddenly Jacob felt like open book. Could the man really read him that well? That could be dangerous. But on the other hand he was impressed. And as Selmak not so subtly reminded him, right now he was happy because his daughter was giggling on the other side of the ship.

They couldn't make out all the details of the conversation but they could hear the giggles. They didn't last for long, just few seconds but then Jack said something and she giggled again. Jacob's hearing was a bit above average thanks to Selmak so he could distinguish a lot more than Daniel. And he couldn't believe that Sam was actually telling her CO about her childhood so openly.

"They talk about everything, don't they?"

"Jack and Sam?"

"Yes."

"Actually, not so much."

"Really?"

"Sometimes the regs are in the way, sometimes they could use the talk, hell we all would be happy if those two would talk but the whole being Commanding Officer and his junior one is in the way and drilled in them so deep that they can't break the habit."

"I can understand that…"

"And maybe they think we don't know but we do … sometimes they talk without talking."

"Excuse me?"

"You never noticed? For example it's the number of Sirs and Majors in the conversation."

"What? Less means more open and honest?"

"Quite on the contrary actually…"

"Really?"

"Just think about it… they are officers, like you are. When you know you have to keep your distance no matter how much you would like to be close… what would you do?"

"Use the ranks and salutations as much as possible to keep the distance… right…"

"Something like that, yes."

"Anything else?"

Daniel wasn't sure if sharing with Jacob was the right thing to do but the man looked so genuine and honest that he just couldn't help it. He was trying to get to know his daughter, he was being supportive and friendly, trying really hard to be the father she had obviously missed so much. Besides Daniel had his sixth sense when it came to people and their personalities and he knew, he just knew, that Jacob was a good guy. So he told him.

"It's just the way they're standing, close to each other, within reach, they way they're looking at each other. You can tell there's this silent talking thing going on. Mutual respect and understanding and something else that only they can decipher." He just couldn't be more honest and open than this.

"That's crazy."

"I agree."

"But they are talking now…"

"And it's rare. But when they actually talk and I don't mean work-related stuff or jokes or anything like that but real deep personal conversation, they are all the way in. Then they can share a lot. And it means a lot to them. Really, although they would never say so."

"Air Force can do that to you…"

"I'm beginning to understand that, yes."

Jacob was thinking. He was silent. He was trying to wrap his mind about this. He could understand it all. That they wouldn't talk because of being in the Air Force, that they would always be two officers, that they would talk without talking when it was too dangerous to even try to talk… and he could also understand that in times they would just sit like they were sitting now and that they would share something personal, something important.

"Jacob? You okay?"

"What? Oh … yes."

"All right."

Daniel could tell the General had something to say but he could respect his wish to stay silent. He wanted to rest but he was too mesmerized by the outer space. He could only watch it and dream about all that was hidden out there.

He knew that his friends would be okay. They would talk and it would look like some not really important stuff, like now for example, but it would be something very personal and difficult to share. But they would share it and they would understand and support each other. And it would bring them even closer, again.

He was trying to pretend that he had no idea about what was going on… but it was really hard. Janet told him what she had heard that day in the observation room. She believed he should be told. And so he knew. And he was hurting for them, trying to respect their wish to keep it as a secret. He knew there was not a thing going on between them. They were both too honorable for something like that. But sometimes he would find himself hoping that they would cross the line, break the rules and be happy.

He knew that they both had a reason why to stay, why to be honorable and all… he was just hoping that they would find their way one day. They deserved the happiness, more than anyone he knew. They deserved each other and nothing less… and yet they couldn't have more than just few stoles hours of friendly talking. That was not right.

It seemed to be silly anyway. Those regulations existed in order to protect. They were supposed to protect soldiers from making wrong decisions based upon their personal feelings. Or he wanted to believe that the original idea was something like this. And his two friends, deeply caring for each other, they had never broken the rules and yet they were forced to make those decisions anyway.

He was glad they could at least talk right now. They needed it. Sam was so worried. Of course she was worried about Teal'c as well, but Daniel knew that the primary concern was Jack. And he couldn't blame her. And he never would. He had decided, very long ago, that he would always be the one to help and to support them. He could only hope they knew it as well.


	3. Chapter 3

„You really had a night sky in your room?" O'Neill asked Sam, surprised and amused.

„Yes, Sir, I had a night sky in my room." And she was smiling while confessing to that.

„Everywhere?"

"Only above my bed… I don't remember the first one but then whenever we were moving somewhere else, I would have a night sky in my room… or at least above my bed."

"Paintings or stickers?" He asked knowingly.

"Stickers…" She answered him with a big smile on her face.

"Charlie loved them too… I had to make him several star constellations on the ceiling of his room." He told her sincerely.

Sam was beyond surprised that he had actually told her this. But she was glad. She wanted to reach out and hold his hand in comfort and as a sign of deep appreciation but she knew she shouldn't. So she was at least smiling at him, trying to keep all her shields and barriers down for him to see the real emotions in her eyes.

"You were watching the sky together, weren't you?"

"Yep, we used to do that… he was so happy when he could name a star or a constellation or when he managed to find it up there…"

And they were silent for a moment. This time she didn't make it. She just reached out and took his hand into hers. Their fingers coming together, caressing the bare skin, offering comfort and support. And so the silence was comfortable, even welcomed for a moment.

"You wanted constellations too, Carter?"

"No, stars were enough. I used to have just few stars on the ceiling, nothing else. It was difficult with all the moving."

"But you settled when you were a kid, right?"

"No, not really. We moved for the last time when I was about eleven… I felt too old for glowing stars on my ceiling."

"You can never be old for some things…"

"I know that now… but back then…"

"Yeah, I understand." And the smile told her that he really did.

"Besides I was more than happy from some posters then." And now she was surprised by the level of her honesty.

"Posters? Okay now that's interesting… Singers? Movie stars? Bands?"

"Lunar Rover Vehicle from the Apollo 15 mission, Sir."

And it made him laugh. Leave it to Carter to have a NASA poster in her room instead of some young celebrity she should have been having crush on.

"Okay okay, wait a minute… Apollo 15, that was back in 72' right?"

"And I've been carrying the poster with me all the time, into every house."

"Poor thing…" He was joking but her falling face told him that he had just said something wrong.

"Carter?"

"Sorry… it's…"

"What?"

"Back in 1972 I was there on July 26 at the Kennedy Space Center. I fell in love with Cape Canaveral and its atmosphere. I saw the launching. I remember it, Sir. It was the first experience, the first real thing. I was there with Mark, my mom and dad and it was one of the most amazing experiences of my life. Mom told me that the shuttle was on its way to stars, that it would land on the Moon."

He had no idea about what to say. There was not a thing that would be appropriate. Sam knew that, she couldn't blame him, there was not a good answer for this and yet she would die for something… She was so young back there and she could remember it all that clearly. Seeing Apollo 15 launching had to be pretty strong event for her, something worth remembering and keeping close to her heart.

"What?"

"What what?"

"You have that look, Sir. Like you are thinking about something and you don't know how to say it and if to say it at all… so I'm helping you by offering the chance to say it. Now."

"Geeez, Carter… gimme a break." He was trying to be in his Sir-mode but it was pointless with her looking at him like that.

"No. Spill it."

"Spill it?"

"Spill it, sir." And that grin again. Oh-oh.

"I was just thinking if I met you back then in 72'."

"Met me? You were there?"

"Yes… I was there at the launching."

"That's…."

"That's what, Carter?"

"Hard to believe with your … dislike of … certain… things."

"Come on, Carter, I'm not that bad!"

"Not anymore…" And now she was obviously making fun of him. _That_ grin once more.

She was looking at him for a moment, thinking, searching his face for some answers. And then he could see the realization hitting her. He had no idea what was it about but obviously, she just figured out something.

"You had a date there…"

"What?"

"Come on, you were about twenty, I'm sure that really hot, it was July and the atmosphere there, all joyful and so… you had a date there!" She was enjoying this way too much.

"Carter…" He was blushing and not really knowing what to say.

"Who was she?"

"I'm not going to tell you a thing, Carter."

"Come on, Sir… we could have met all those years ago…"

"Yes, and you were what, four years old?" What was it with the edge in his voice?

"You wouldn't have noticed… I'm sure your attention was not even focused at the launching." She was making fun of him, teasing him!

Despite everything he was grinning but there was something in his eyes giving away his concern. And Sam noticed.

"I hope you are not thinking what I think you're thinking…" There was a warning in her tone.

"That would be?" And so he was smiling and playing dumb. Maybe it would work.

"You said it yourself… I was just four back then… and you were having a date."

"Then I guess I'm thinking what you think I'm thinking." So it wasn't working.

"Then stop it."

"Sam…"

"Please, just stop it."

"But..."

"Let's make a deal, okay? I won't be teasing you about your mysterious girlfriend from 1972 and you will stop with thinking about the stupid issue…"

He was searching her face for something… for anything. This so was not the way he wanted this conversation to go. But it happened. And the way she was looking at him made him nod and sigh.

Sam knew this was issue to talk about later. And she would make sure they would talk about it. But not now.

"Sam…" He tried and yet he still could feel her withdrawing from him. Damn. After a moment of their silent conversation, eyes searching eyes, hands itching to touch and caress, Jack knew he had to say something to break the ice, again. Yes, this was another of 'their' things. Another issue to work on – later.

He wanted to say something, he really wanted to say something but there was not a thing on his mind. He couldn't figure out one single sentence! How could she do it to him? How was this possible?

This time in the end it was she that took pity on him, he had, after all, almost died not so long ago. But well, confused and surprised Jack O'Neill was cute. She decided to focus on that.

"So… my father brought me the poster later."

"That's why you kept it all the time?"

"Yes."

"Lemme guess, you still have it?"

And instead of an answer he got just the smile and those sparkles in her eyes. That was more than he could be hoping for, right?

"So this little family trip had started everything."

"Sort of, yeah."

"Sort of?"

"Yes… it was not all. I was just fascinated by the shuttle back then but I still wanted to become pastry-cook."

"I'm so going to ask about that later…" He said cheerfully.

"Sure, you can try, Sir." She answered, grinning. They were back to themselves, at least for a moment.

"So what happened?"

"It was December 1973, New Mexico. Another little family trip, this time we went to the Joint Observatory for Cometary Research."

"South Baldy Mountain?"

"Yes…" And she wasn't even surprised that he knew. He would always be full of surprises so she was trying to be ready for everything. Of course he would know…

"So?"

"Do you know what happened back in 1973?"

"Carter…"

"Rhetorical question, Sir, don't worry."

"Thank God..."

"Well back then there was one comet, the Comet Kohoutek passing by and it was so nicely visible. I was fascinated. I will never forget that."

He was trying to picture her, small and innocent with those big blue eyes being wide in fascination, admiring something she couldn't understand, wanting to get to know and all.

"Mark didn't want to go there but I asked for the trip for my birthday. It was the first birthday when I could ask for something and I wanted to go somewhere where we would get the chance to see the stars."

"And whose idea was the trip?"

"My father's actually… I don't know how he figured it out or how he persuaded my mom to go but we went there and it was…"

"Nice."

She nodded with tears threatening to fall down from her eyes. Sam knew that this was one big piece of information but she didn't regret it. He was looking at her with love shining in his eyes. It was one beautiful moment.

But then in the comfortable silence that followed, the Colonel's eyes were dropping again. He couldn't keep them open, he was falling asleep.

"Sir?"

"Sorry, Carter… can't help it."

"Talking is not helping?"

"It is… but I'm still feeling sleepy."

"Sir… you have to try to stake awake till we get home…"

And she knew she had to figure out something to help him. He was warm and comfortable, feeling safe and tired. That was not an easy task to accomplish.

"Take off your jacket, Sir."

"Huh?"

"Let's cool you down a bit, might be refreshing, might help you to stay awake."

And some other time he would try to complain, he would try to tell her that it was not a good idea, he would try to argue and make her let him be and let him sleep… but not this time.

And so she helped him to get rid of his layers so soon he was sitting there just in his trousers and t-shirt. She made him drink some more water and then put a cold wet cloth at the back of his neck. She so wanted to sit down behind him and hold him but that would be just plain wrong in more than just one way, especially this time. Damn.

Neither noticed Teal'c watching them. He was meditating till few moments ago. While being in space, like this, he would wake up every now and then to check upon his surroundings. Especially after mission like this one was. He was worried and he was concerned. But obviously, Major Carter was taking care of his friend, of his brother. He wasn't sure if undressing was the best idea but well, some customs of the Tau'ri were still foreign to him.

He was watching them for some time, hearing them talk softly, seeing them smile and seek comfort. It comforted him in the end… just the knowledge that his two friends were given this time to be together was helping him to sooth down his worries. He was sure that Major Carter had been worried about them both. But he knew his friends well enough to know about the deep feelings they were hiding in their hearts. He heard them confess to them, he saw them struggle. And so he was happy that they were at least talking and coming to terms with what had just happened with the glider together.

Well, Jack and Sam were not actually dealing with this near death experience but they were on the right path. Right now she was saying something, making him grin and respond and he was making sure she would keep talking to him and saying all those cute and nice things, making him feel more than just happy.

* * *

><p><em>I wanted to wait with posting this for 238 but well... couldn't help myself... so you have it today, nice of me, huh? Next chapter coming sooner than you might think! :o)_


	4. Chapter 4

„So you fell in love with NASA at the age of … four?"

„Yes."

„Still that could have been just a crush…" He tried to reason with her. But her raised eyebrow made him think again... did she really learn it from Teal'c? Well... they all did, huh?

"Okay okay, you loved the stars and you were fascinated by space shuttles. But look at you, you're among all, one brilliant astrophysicist."

Yes, he was flattering her, yes, he was grinning at her to make her smile, but in the same time he was telling her much more by that simple sentence. And he knew that she was smart enough to figure it out... She smiled at him again, took the cloth back and then gave it to him once more, all nice and cold again.

"So… why physics?" She asked gently. She thought he would say yes and that she would need to find a way how to explain. Oh, she was mistaken.

"Let me guess, Carter. You witnessed some nice experiment, probably some school project Mark had as his homework and so in combination with stars and space program it just sorta happened, huh?"

"Yes."

And that simple question threw him off-balance. Did he really know her that much? Really? It was hard to believe that. But on the other hand… that was hell of a smug smile on his face. And how proud he was suddenly! And how happy... geeez he had it bad it was almost ridiculous. But well... this was Carter, nothing was ridiculous, right?

However, Jack was feeling like crap. His head kept on hurting, the constant pounding was really uncomfortable, it was more and more difficult for him to ignore it. Besides he was getting really cold. He knew that he was just tired and his body was still trying to adjust to all the changes and that he would be as good as new in few hours but still… he didn't like the situation.

"You're cold…"

"Yeah, I'm cold… and tired and the headache is no fun either."

"I'll go talk to my father about the trip back to Earth, okay?"

"No, that's not necessary, Carter."

"You sure, Sir? Maybe we can figure out some way how to make the ship cooperate sooner…"

"I'm sure."

"Okay… what can I do?"

"Give me back at least my socks and jacket, please."

"All right…"

"Don't sound that worried, Carter. You have my permission to do whatever you think is necessary to keep me awake. I just really don't like being so cold…"

She could understand that, so she nodded and helped him with his socks, boots and jacket. It made him feel better, much better.

"I really need to lie down…"

"Okay…"

She knew that it could help with the headache. She had her own stories to tell about dealing with those. It was easier to handle a headache while lying. So she moved closer to him and found a comfortable place where to sit. Then she helped him to lie down. He had to be really tired and feeling like hell because he was not struggling with the offered help. And so soon he found himself lying on the ground, her jacket underneath him so he wouldn't get cold although he had tried to protest in this issue, with his head resting in her lap. He was looking up at her.

Sam knew that this would be really difficult to explain but she was hoping that at least Daniel would give her some head-ups about being close to Earth so they would get a chance to keep these… rather intense and compromising hours here on the ship. No way they would let other people see them vulnerable.

She had her hand placed on his chest. He had his eyes closed but he was awake. She would know the moment his breathing would change so she would wake him up… or better she wouldn't let him fall asleep at all. She was feeling tired herself so she decided to talk to him some more.

"The first experiment was Mark's homework. I was so excited. My big brother was doing something messy in mom's kitchen and it looked so interesting…"

"Instead of learning the funny things you were fascinated by science project."

"You make it sound like something wrong, Sir…"

"Not my intention, Carter. "

"Sir…?"

"I'd like to explain but can we take a rain-check at that? I'm really not up to it…" And he really looked pale and exhausted so she just smiled gently. Once more in that hour. What was going on with her?

"Sure, Sir."

"So… what was your first science project?"

"I was supposed to make a model of our Solar System."

"You had to love it…"

"Actually I was really nervous. I was worried that I wouldn't make it. So I made my mom to take me to the library and she had to help me find all the books so I would know everything about the positions and sizes of the planets and all the other objects."

"That's really sweet, Carter…"

"No, sweet was my dad. He took pity on my mom and took me to the Planetarium."

"So you would have your data and then you could start working on your project."

"Something like that, yes…" She had amusement and something deep in her voice. Yes, powerful memories could do that. And so they were looking at each other, being silent and feeling comfortable.

"Thanks for sharing, Sam."

"You're welcome."

And they both noticed that she left out the sir that was supposed to be there in the end. It was her way of small overstepping the line, little scratch at the rules. And she did it just for him, just to let him know… and she did it for herself as well, of course. She needed him to know, to understand.

It was tempting, having him there so close to her. His face was just simply calling for her fingers. For some time she was actually able to manage but soon all her rationality walked away from her. So she started to caress his hair, she was playing with it. And it was making him smile. Well, grin actually.

Jack knew he should have stopped her. But why? It was innocent. Just a friendly gesture, nothing more, nothing less. He was a happy man actually. There was no place better than this one right then. All was good as long as she was there with him. Especially so close.

"Can I ask you something… a bit more personal?"

"Sure, Sir. Although I cannot guarantee that I will answer."

"Fair enough."

"So?" She was curious…

"Since when do you have the little plush bear with the insignia of Apollo 11?"

"How do you know about that?" She asked, surprised. Maybe shocked a bit. How did he know?

Jack opened his eyes and looked deep into hers. He was trying to reassure her that it was all okay but that was very difficult in this particular situation.

"Cassie mentioned it, Carter."

"Oh… she did?"

"Yes."

"How so?"

Jack didn't want to tell her but even he could tell when she needed to hear something before being able to talk. And after all she managed to share with him, it felt only natural to share something with her. Besides, he knew he would feel better after telling her. He had discovered that a long ago. What a surprise, huh?

"When she was over at my place she noticed little plush dinosaur. She asked about it. I told her that it used to belong to Charlie… I found it at my cabin and just couldn't make myself to throw it away. So I kept it. And that day she found it in my bedroom."

"How?"

"I have that thing in my closet. And that day she was just wandering through the house and noticed the opened doors… so she peeked inside and found it."

"You didn't give her a hard time, did you?"

"Maybe a bit… but I think she understood."

"And you told her the story… and so she told you hers… well, mine."

"Sort of."

_Cassie was sitting on the couch, hugging one big pillow to her chest. She knew Jack was mad. She knew she shouldn't have even peeked inside. But she also knew he was just worried about her so she was trying to do her best to be okay with the situation. She was living on Earth just for a few months, yes, but there were things she should have learned a long ago. Like taking a look into a closet was a bad thing to be done. She knew but she wanted to know what was that bright blue thing...  
><em>

_It took Jack some time before being able to talk to her. And when he could, he told her the story about buying this creature. He told her it belonged to Charlie and that he just couldn't throw it away. He needed to keep it._

"_Sam has a plush bear, you know?"_

"_She does?"_

"_Yes, he's brown and he looks really old. He has this funny t-shirt with some logo… there's something about Apollo 11 written on it."_

"_Really? And you know that because…?"_

"_We were going through some of her things one day. She was trying to find me something girly to wear…" And she blushed with that cute childish color after admitting that._

"_And you found the bear?" He asked, smiling.  
><em>

"_Yes, we did. Sam's dad gave it to her when she was a baby. She told me she would always keep it close."_

"_Did she tell you something else?" He felt bad for asking. He knew he had no right to do so. But he couldn't help it. He didn't want to compromise Cassie and the bond she was slowly creating between herself and Sam but he just had to know._

"_She told me a story… one her mom used to say… about little star named Cassandra. But I think that in her mom's version the star was named Samantha."_

"_Why?"_

"_It just makes sense, huh?" And how could he argue with this logic...?_

"_It was a story about little star falling down from the sky and finding some people. She wanted to get back up to the sky but she didn't know how. She was afraid to talk, she was wet from the morning grass she had fallen into. She smelled like spring and sometimes she would smell more like Christmas. She used to be the light that guided the Little Prince. I don't know who that is but that doesn't matter, does it?"_

"_No, it doesn't'. The story is nice… do you know how it ends?"_

"_Yes. The star started to sing and she was wishing for a miracle to happen. She wanted to get back… and some good people helped her because they knew that she had just stumbled and fallen down. And you know, that happens to all of us from time to time."_

"_That's really pretty."_

"_I know. I like it a lot. And I like it more when the star is named Samantha."_

_Jack had to smile at that. The girl obviously cared for his 2IC a lot. And that was good. They both needed it. And he needed it as well, somehow._

"So… I was just curious, Carter."

The open honesty made her heart ache. She could feel tears in her eyes and she was sure that her heart was ready to burst out from her chest. But all in a good way. She was just overwhelmed.

"My dad gave me the bear the first day I stood up in my crib."

"Oh Sam… that's just…"

"I know."

"So this all really is your whole life's dream, isn't it?"

Instead of answering she just smiled at him genuinely. He could read her like an open book sometimes… so he could as well try now, huh?

"Well of course … that and being pastry-cook."

And then she giggled again. And he could feel her whole body trembling with the later laughter. It made him grin as well. What a pair they were, right?

"Are you going to ask me?"

"No. Not now. It's not something I can ask about."

"You really think so…?"

"Yes. If you want to tell me, one day I'll be delighted to be told."

"Not now?"

"Not now…"

"Why?"

"Because, Sam, hearing that part of the story would … make me want things, make me want to do things… I'm not allowed to even think about right now."

And she nodded. Of course he would ask her one day why she hadn't joined the NASA. She was sure that he hadn't fallen for the simplest possible explanation. Well, she really had thought it all through and through again after the Challenger crash but there was more into it. And he knew it. He really knew her that well.

It warmed her hear that he would actually want to be there for her and to hug her and comfort her. It was so nice. And like many other things, it was forbidden.

In the meantime Jacob had to let Daniel know that the ship was okay. He wanted to go back and tell his daughter in person but something warned him that he actually had never wanted to go there. And so he told Daniel and he went back there to tell Sam and Jack. They were about to start the engines and go back home and they would do it in a minute so they should be back shortly.

"Danny… shortly?"

"Yeah, Jack, shortly. Why?"

"Carter won't lemme sleep..."

"Doctor's orders, Sir."

"Ha…"

And so with a joke and smile he ended the conversation in typical Jack O'Neill way. They would get to Earth soon and all of this would be kept forever just in their memories and this ship.

Before they arrived Sam had helped him to put back the rest of his clothes. They tried to look a bit better but it was pointless. They were all tired and wanted just a hot shower and bed, comfy or horrible, that didn't matter anymore.

Jacob couldn't stay so he had to say his goodbyes. He wanted to tell Sam something, he wanted to explain and he wanted to make sure that things were just fine… he had heard her after all... but he couldn't do it. It was enough for him to hold her in his arms once again and knowing that her crazy team would always be there to take care of her. And although it was really hard and difficult to admit it, Jacob knew that with Jack being there his girl would be in constant danger and on the other hand the safest person on the whole planet, well, in the whole universe.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for all your PMs and reviews and alerts! I'm glad you like this story! It's fun to write :o) One more chapter to go and then the promised lyrics... :o) Enjoy!  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** Just to be sure – this chapter takes place in December 2000 but I didn't exactly take in consideration all the episodes between then and the Tangent._

_Thank you for your reviews! I will post the lyrics / author's notes chapter soon, I promise. Consider this story as finished… although I admit there is one little thing forming in my head, begging to be written as soon as possible, hehe… :o)_

_And I am sorry for the delay, I had some troubles with my internet connection… but as an apology you're getting an extra long chapter, haha :o) Yeah, it got a bit out of hand… but well… couldn't help it! So enjoy it! :o))_

* * *

><p>Weeks and months went by and suddenly it was December. And what a lovely December it was indeed! The weather had finally stopped playing tricky so it was one lovely winter in Colorado Springs. Snow everywhere, sky was blue through the day and really cloudy through the night, the breeze was light so the air was pleasant to breathe and besides the sun was shining almost every other day. And with temperatures being, well, moderate, this was one good winter! It was definitely better to be just normally cold that incredibly freezing, right?<p>

In SGC it was hard to tell whether it was December or July outside the mountain. Every single person had the same outfit. Well, okay, maybe not the same, uniforms were green and blue, Air Force and Marines, then some white doctor's uniforms but in the end, sooner or later, they all would wear the same – the SGC uniform. Usually green, occasionally send-ish yellow or black but those were rare exceptions.

And so it almost happened! They almost missed the Christmas! Few teams stuck on other planets, some people voluntarily staying on the base because they had no families to be with and their friends were there with them – in the SGC. And some people just managed to forget that something like Christmas had ever existed!

However bunch of people with Janet leading them, had decided to do something about that. So little Christmas tree was in the commissary, there were small decorations everywhere, too small to bother and not small enough to be overlooked. And what more, there was one thing in the infirmary and another one placed in the elevator. It was Cassie's idea actually and people seemed to love it. SGC original Secret Santa. It was fun and it allowed all those people to see something pretty in their days, something cute and most of all, something that was just theirs.

Some nurses were trying to place few twigs of mistletoe into the corridors, into the elevator and then at some places where everybody would have to go sooner or later. However the rumor mill was too powerful to be fed with something like innocent kisses. Well yes, this was a military facility but some things were even more powerful and dangerous here exactly because of that little fact.

Fortunately nothing that would have to be reported had happened… or simply wasn't reported, that was hard to tell.

And so the time went on and the end of the year was approaching. And with that there was another event on the horizon.

Since the age of fifteen Sam had never actually celebrated her birthday. Maybe she was sixteen? She couldn't recall anymore. For a few years after her mother's death they had tried to pretend, to be a family but it didn't work out that well. So then she just stopped celebrating the birthday. It was just a day among others. She would remember her mom, her family, she would try not to be too sad or depressed. When she was twenty she had figured out something. Working was the best way how to survive the birthday. She would just bury herself in work, in something she loved and that could always give her some sense.

Working in the SGC had changed things a bit. The first year Janet had brought her a cupcake. She received a double-pack of blue jell-o in the commissary. She suspected that also was Janet's work. The second year was probably the worst one. While explaining things about the Earth culture, well, the American culture to Cassie she had mentioned the birthday. And so in order not to break the little girl's heart she had to celebrate them. Thankfully Janet had talked to Cassie and so in the end the celebration was just a cake and a movie over at Fraiser's place. But it was a beginning of one revolution in Sam Carter's life.

Somehow, slowly, Sam had come to agreement with herself when it came to her own birthday. But no matter what there were things she would always miss on her birthday. Her mother's smile, her special cake in bed, the birthday present she would always hide somewhere or leave somewhere so Sam would find it on her own… and not so surprisingly, among other things, there was one very important to her that was missing in her life and on her birthdays. Her father.

So just try to imagine her big surprise when they'd received the Tok'Ra IDC just few days before her birthday. Her hopes just kicked in when she realized that this had been scheduled by the SGC. They were cooperating on one project and their allies were supposed to contact them either now or in three weeks. Obviously, they managed now.

She went to the control room.

"What do we have?"

"It's confirmed, Ma'am, it's the Tok'Ra."

Hammond appeared behind them and smiled at her.

"Open the Iris."

"Sure, Sir."

She opened the Iris and soon one person stepped through the event horizon. And she couldn't help it. She had to smile. Genuinely. Broadly. It was her father!

Without waiting for the approval of her CO, she just went down there. And then she surprised everyone including herself by giving him one huge bear hug. Did she really miss him that much? She couldn't tell. She was just so damn happy to see him.

"Dad!"

He hugged her back, equally as surprised and equally as happy.

"Hey, kiddo. Everything okay?"

"Sure, I'm just really glad to see you."

He gave her a pointed look, obviously not believing her but not trying to question her. Hammond came down there to greet his old friend.

"Jake."

"Hey George."

"Good to see you."

"Yeah, it's good to be back on Earth."

"Ha, you missed your old good planet, dad?"

"Sort of…" And the grin spoke for itself.

"George, can we talk? I have some news and results…"

"Sure. Let's head upstairs."

And so together they went upstairs. And after some small talk Selmak took over.

"Greetings, friends."

"Selmak! Hi."

"Jacob believes I am more qualified to speak of this matter. As you are probably now aware, I was among those that had started working on this project many centuries ago. If I may, I shall ask for the presence of your Doctor, Janet Fraiser. Her view, opinion and bright mind had been of great help to us."

"I'm sorry but she's not here."

"She's not presented?"

"No, she's on vacation with her daughter. They left few days ago."

"Very well then, we shall continue without them and she will be given the report, if that is okay with you, General."

"Sure, that's great."

"Let's begin."

And so they spent the next hour, maybe more, talking about one project about a cure to some certain diseases that could be very dangerous to the host. Janet had been helpful indeed and the allies were grateful.

After the debrief there came the moment Sam would always dislike.

"So when do you have to go, Jake?"

"Actually if it is okay, I have few days…"

"Few days?" Sam asked, surprised, thrilled.

"Yeah."

"You know what, Jake? Lemme just get the papers ready so you can leave the base."

"Papers?"

"I'm sorry but you know how it is. Besides you could use some clothes. Can't let you walk around Colorado Springs dressed like this."

"Sir?"

"Just go, Sam and keep an eye on him."

"Thank you. And I will."

And with a smile the General had walked away. Jacob smiled at Sam. She asked him about a dinner and he could only agree. He was hungry!

And so they went to the commissary. It was half empty. They got their meals, Jacob took a bowl of red jell-o and Sam had her usual blue one. And so they talked and it was fun and they were more than just comfortable.

It used to be surprising to both of them. They could really talk to each other, they could be spending time together, laughing together, he would stay over at her house if possible and they would hug and share little secrets. It was difficult to grasp at first but now they could both enjoy it. Part of it was the whole Tok'Ra experience, part of it was the circumstances but the main part was them – both of them. Father had found a way to his daughter. And the daughter had found her way to her father. And it was one of the best things that could have happened to them.

"So… you have any plans for tomorrow evening?"

"Tomorrow evening? No, why?"

"Nothing planned? No mission? No team night?"

"No, guys are on Arta Ricordi."

"What?"

"That's a planet we've visited some time ago. They are peaceful, simple, very kind. They have some amazing ways of growing vegetables. We're trying to trade with them."

"So why aren't you there?"

"Oh… that." And she was sure that the wave of hot she could feel creeping up her cheeks was making her blush. Yeah, great.

"Sam?"

"They have this shield protecting the main city. It was a gift from their ancestors."

"Goa'uld?"

"No, definitely not. That technology is pretty advanced."

"And you are not there trying to study it?"

"No. There's nothing to study. We didn't find a generator or a control panel. We have nothing. Just the shield. And we had no idea about that till… ehm… "

"Sam?"

"It affects the brain chemistry of females from Earth…. Well maybe from other planets too but we cannot know that. The last time we went there my brain chemistry got a bit messed up. So now Arta Ricordi is labeled as one of those men-only planets."

And she knew her father would ask. Hell everybody would ask! And what was she supposed to tell him? That she hadn't realized a thing till it was too late? That she tried to walk around half naked dressed in a t-shirt she had found earlier in her CO's bag? Or that she had tried to dance in the middle of the biggest square in the city with flowers in her hair? Or that Daniel and the Colonel were laughing all the time, trying to figure out what to do with her? Or that in the end she had simply fallen down to the ground, giggling and that Teal'c had to pick her up and in a fireman carry take her to the Gate to salvage at least a bit what had been left of her dignity? Well yeah, explaining this to one Air Force General would be surely fun.

Jacob was thinking… well more Selmak was thinking… _"My friend, I've heard of that place before. It changes the female brain chemistry indeed. We haven't figured out which races are to be affected yet. And before you ask, no, I do not know how exactly the brain is altered. So I cannot help you think of something that could have happened to your daughter."_

"So that means you are free tomorrow evening?"

"Yes, I think so… why?"

"Because I want to take you out." He said with a grin. And shocked her speechless.

"Dad…?"

"Well I missed Christmas…"

"Dad, it's okay."

And from her look suddenly he understood that she had had a nice Christmas. And from the gentle blush he could also tell that there would always be things he wouldn't be told. And surprisingly, it was all okay with him.

"Come on, Sam! It's your birthday tomorrow…"

"Oh… OH. So that's why you thought about … dad…" Of course he would ask about her friends and team first. But from the look he was giving her she could tell that he was excited about the idea.

"Are you going to tell no to your own father?"

"What? No, of course not."

"So…"

"Yes, sure, dad, tomorrow is just fine. But it's Friday and I gotta work to do… but is dinner okay?"

"Yeah, dinner is okay. I'm looking forward to some rest and oh TV would be nice… and I could kill for a steak with fries." And that grin again. Sometimes he would remind her of one other Air Force officer that was in love with steaks and fries.

They stayed on the base that night, it was better than the alternative. Besides this way Jacob could be sure that Sam wouldn't work late hours tomorrow and would meet him on time.

He was surprised that George had found some time for him. The two men spent main part of the day together, catching up on old times.

And it was a good day for all of them.

Sam was in her lab, working, thinking, smiling at her memories, enjoying every single minute of waiting for the evening. She was really thrilled that she would be with her father. And the fact, that it was her birthday, was just a little bonus, a cherry on the top of one huge cake. Oh and for some time now, she could definitely enjoy a good cake.

She was abruptly disturbed from her thinking by somebody knocking on the door frame of her lab.

SG-1 was back from their mission a bit early. All the possible talks had been made, new alliance created and there was nothing left for them to do there so they agreed on coming back early. This time not even Daniel had tried to protest. Oh yes, they all knew that one special person was having her birthday.

And so when he could, he went to her lab to see her. And he saw one happy woman, humming softly, tapping her fingers on her table, smiling. She seemed to be … content, no, more than that.

"Sir!"

"Hey, Carter…"

"You're back?"

"Yes, see this time it was no fun… so we decided to head back early."

"Sure, Sir." How dared he grin at her like that?

"And wow, Carter, lemme tell ya, we leave you alone for two days and you manage to find yourself a date?"

"Sir?"

"And shouldn't you be getting ready by now?"

"Sir?" And her eyes becoming wider and wider were too cute to resist.

"The whole base is busy talking about you and the mysterious date of yours… and you are still in your lab?"

And it took her a moment but in the end she had figured it out. He could pinpoint that moment to the exact second thanks to her shining eyes. She ducked her head for a moment but then gave him the famous Carter glare.

"How do you know about that? Really, sir?" For a moment he thought he was in troubles but she kept on smiling… that had to be a good sign, right?

"I met your dad."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I did. We had a nice little chat…"

"About?"

"Well he told me … in very few words that if we were planning on surprising you with cake, flowers and presents, we should wait till tomorrow's afternoon because you have some plans for this evening already."

And her giggles told him that he had just said the perfect thing. It was so easy to make her giggle and laugh sometimes. She was a constant surprise, sure, but some things had been pretty clear.

"You should go and change…"

"Sir…"

"Come on, Sam! This outfit is so not what you are supposed to wear for a date."

"They're not? What's wrong with the BDU?"

And that tone she used made him grin. He was a bad influence obviously. But with a nod and a smile Sam left her lab, went to take a shower and change and then met her father right on time.

The dinner was fun. Her dad had made reservations in her favorite Italian place. It was a small restaurant and she had fallen in love with it the second she saw it. Typical Italian place with white tablecloths, soft music, perfect wine, pasta, sauces, baguettes and oh their cheeses were delicious! And so they talked and so they had fun, it was a very nice evening.

"Sam, this is for you."

Jake said over the dessert, which was one special exquisite Tiramisu, and gave her a small box.

"Dad…."

"Open it." And his look left no space for arguments.

"Okay."

She was very unsure about what to expect. But she opened the small box and found a crystal there. She took it into her hand and noticed few things. It got warmer by her touch for example. And there was a little cut on the front of it, barely noticeable.

"Dad is this what I think it is?" She couldn't believe it!

"Yes and no… it is one of our crystals. But this one was changed. You can say that it … grew in the lab. It was actually Martouf's idea…"

"It's… oh dad…" She was near to tears.

"If you have the protein the crystal will get warmer in your hand. It's small enough to fit into one of the pockets in your BDU so you can have it with you whenever you want. And you can also use it as a photo holder so it won't get suspicious…"

Her eyes were shining with tears. She thanked him and put it into her purse. It made her happy and proud and feel things she wasn't sure she wanted to feel.

"I know it's not much but there is not much I can bring…"

"Dad, it's more than enough, it's brilliant. I love it."

And so they talked some more and had more fun. And when it was getting late, they went home. Jacob would be staying in her spare room. It wouldn't be the first time. And hopefully not the last one either. He had some clothes and toiletries there, all nice and set.

In her living room, in the middle of her table was a flower. And right next to it there was a small dark blue box. Small box. Jacob wanted to go and search the house but she calmed him down.

"It's okay, dad…"

"You sure?"

But she just smiled at him and sat down with the flower in her hand. It was a beautiful bright blue flower, like the summer sky, like a clear mountain lake water, something between lily and rose, soft and with a very nice smell.

"Do you know what this is?"

"I have never seen it before."

"I have… on one planet. I couldn't keep my eyes away, the flower had completely gotten me. And it had no name. Colonel O'Neill told the locals that they could name it after me because I had obviously fallen for it…"

"So…?"

"So this flower is called Samanthia."

"Somebody brought this from that planet and put it into your living room?"

"Yes… " And she knew he would deserve an explanation but she had a pretty good idea about the origin of her present.

She didn't tell him one thing. On their way from the planet she asked her CO why he had suggested her name. And after he stopped trying playing numb he just smiled sheepishly and told her "it's the same color as your eyes when you are excited about something…". And if she knew him at all her guess would be that her CO had brought it for her.

She took the box and opened it. And she gasped. She found a pair of earrings there. She wasn't sure but they looked like being made from white gold. And the little stone there could as well be a diamond. They were shaped as little stars. They were elegant, gentle and very light. They were delicate and absolutely … perfect.

"Wow… Sam… they are beautiful."

"They are… oh yes, they are."

And despite the fact that her hand was shaking, she reached for the note. And she could only smile then. She was near to laughing out loud and to crying as well.

"Sam? What's written there?"

"It says… it says happy birthday lovely little star named Samantha."

"Oh…"

And neither knew what to say. She kept on playing with the box, Jacob was watching her, trying to grasp the situation, to understand it all. But it was very difficult for him.

Sam was overwhelmed, shocked, happy and feeling some very inappropriate feelings, having some very inappropriate thoughts.

"Sammie? You okay?"

"What?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, dad, I'm fine. Well, no, maybe I'm not… but yeah, I think… I don't know..."

He just glared at her with the "stop messing with me" look in his eyes. She just sighed and leaned back on the couch. In a moment she was laughing softly and crying almost silently. Jacob had no idea about what to do. His daughter was obviously confused and overwhelmed, thinking way too much, still holding the little box.

She looked at him then, knowing she should at least try to explain it to him. She didn't want him to get the wrong impression. She couldn't wipe the smile from her face and she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks.

"Dad…"

"No, shh… you don't have to say a word, kiddo." And he just caressed her cheek. He could smile at her, try to reassure her but he knew there was little he could actually do.

"Sammie, I'm not going to ask, okay? At least not yet. Right now I think I don't want to know a thing. But… just try to remember that I am not stupid, I am not blind and I am not deaf, okay?"

"Dad…"

"Sam I know it's hard to believe it but I know you, you are my little girl, my daughter. And I know you."

And she could only smile and nod and lean in for a hug. He held her and then after a moment decided to say the last thing he wanted her to know, for now.

"I trust you, Sam. I trust you."

And he was hoping she would get the point. And well, she got it. She held onto him and knew that she had her beloved daddy back in her life.

"I love you kiddo..." He whispered.

"I love you too, dad." She whispered back, surprised by her own emotions.

Jacob got up and was about to walk away but then he stopped dead in his tracks. There was one thing on his mind. He wanted to tell her but was unsure about all the 'ifs'. But then Selmak just nudged him to speak his mind and be faithful to his own heart. And so he turned back and looked at his little girl how she was smiling and crying and trying to survive her own pain mixed with hope and all the other feelings she had to be feeling.

"Sam… if there is a person on this planet … or in the universe, that deserves to know why you hadn't joined the NASA, the real reason behind it, it's the one who gave you the earrings, the one that knows your favorite childhood story and that can understand... completely." He knew he had emotions in his voice but for once he was not ashamed of it.

"Dad…"

"Good night."

He said, kissed her hair tenderly and then he left her sitting in the living room in her dark violet dress, holding an alien flower and pair of beautiful earrings. Crying.

"_I'm proud of you, my friend."_ Selmak said.

"I just hope they know what are they doing…" He said back.

Sam had no idea about how long she had been sitting there, holding her presents but eventually, still with tears on her cheeks and smile on her face, she went to bed. Her heart was filled with hope and pride and some silly pain but generally she felt happy.

In the morning Jacob was up early, sitting in the living room, watching TV. That was heaven! Sam got up soon after him and they had a nice quiet morning. Around ten she was still dressed in her purple top and pajamas pants but she felt amazing! Well, and then somebody knocked at her door.

She went there to open and saw the craziest thing there. Well at first she was attacked by one tiny body.

"Happy birthday!" Cassie squealed and almost knocked the wind out of her.

"Cassie! Janet! What are you doing here?" Sam asked, too happy to keep the grin off her face.

"Surprising you, maybe?" Janet teased her.

Her team was standing there at her doorstep along with her best friend and the little girl. She couldn't believe it! Jacob came there and smiled.

"Hey! I thought I said around two PM?" He joked.

"We couldn't wait, General Carter. We wished to come sooner to have cake with you and your daughter. We decided to take you to lunch if you agree. All to celebrate her birthday."

Jacob just smiled and looked at Sam. She nodded and let them all in. It was a bit twisted but they had the cake in the morning. Jack promised another one for the afternoon which made Janet laugh and Cassie squeal. She had fallen for cakes as well. Talk about bad influence.

However Sam got a bit surprised by the one they were having now. She tasted it and it seemed familiar. And then after few moments it hit her. This was the cake her mom used to bake for her. The taste of white chocolate and almonds, the cream. She couldn't believe it! Her father seemed to be absolutely cool with it. She suspected he was the one responsible but… she wasn't really sure.

They spent the day together and it was fun. Watching TV, playing games, chatting, laughing, having lunch together… If Sam could have asked for a perfect birthday, this would be very very close. Some things had been missing… but she was grateful anyway. She knew she couldn't have everything. And this was more than she used to be hoping for.

She got lots of cute and funny presents and she was really happy about them. She was however surprised by the package the Colonel had for her. She thought there would be nothing given from his side… not after … well if it was him who had given her the earrings.

Anyway, he gave her large package of glow-in-the-dark stars. Daniel was thrilled about those, telling them his few childhood stories and making them all laugh. The second thing Sam found in the box from Colonel O'Neill was can of paint. Fluorescent paint. And new set of brushes and gloves.

"What's this?"

"It comes with the thing that looks like a map…"

"A map?" Cassie asked. Sam looked curious and reached for the paper.

"I'll be damned! It's one huge map!"

And when she unrolled it, she was even more shocked than before.

"Sir!"

"Sam what is it?"

"It's… geez it's the map of the Gate Network … among all."

"Cool! Can we paint with the color on your ceiling or something?" Cassie asked.

"Cassie!" Janet tried to warn her.

"She's clever…" Jack supplied.

"That was your intention?" Sam obviously couldn't believe it.

"Sure thing Carter! When you get hurt the next time and the lovely doc here forces you to stay home, you might have your Stargate System painted on your ceiling…"

And others smiled and laughed and joked…

"Is this against the rules?"

"Having painting on your ceiling? Naaaah..."

"Jack..."

"Don't worry Jacob, Hammond knows. It's okay."

Jack had to assure him. The concern was actually nice in the end. But really, there was no need to worry. To strangers it would look like a ... jibberish.

Sam was happy, enjoying the time with her friends and family, and then she got it. It was not about paintings and about being bored while being injured. This was more. This was her childhood coming back to her, soothing her and making her feel better. And the worst thing? Well it was actually the best thing as well… the Colonel knew very well what this had been about. It was his intention… he knew her way too well.

The rest of the day went by and it was a good day. They had fun and more fun and more cake.

Janet and Cassie left early, they were both tired. Sam thanked them and hugged them and actually she was really happy to have them. Besides birthdays could be fun with the right people, that was for sure.

The next two to go were Daniel and Teal'c. Jack wanted to join them but Sam asked him to stay for a minute. Their friends just nodded.

"You have your truck here anyway… see ya on Monday, guys. And happy birthday, Sam."

"Thank you…"

Jacob was listening to this, trying to figure out what to do. And with the help of his friend, little Selmak there in his head, he managed to find the best possible birthday present for his little girl. Maybe one of his stupidest ideas ever but maybe, just maybe, one clever one.

"Good night, Daniel. Teal'c. I'll stay here in the spare room tonight, please can you tell George and your SFs that so nobody would be worried?"

"Sure, Jacob."

"Good night." Teal'c said and then closed the door.

Daniel was thinking really hard. Did just Jacob … ? Really? Just like that? Wow. He knew the man was a good one but this was a lot more than he would suspect. It was about his daughter after all. But well, as a birthday present it was good. It was better than good. It was brilliant.

In the meantime inside the house Jacob just left. Jack was still standing there, trying to understand.

"Carter is it just me or did your dad just…"

"He did."

"Oh."

"Sir…?"

"Yes?"

"If you are uncomfortable and want to leave, just go." She offered him a way out.

"And if I am comfortable?"

"Let's sit down…"

And so they sat down at her couch. The silence was a bit strange, filled with anticipation and something … thrilling. Sam kept on playing with the hem of her blouse while Jack kept on staring at his shoes.

"This is ridiculous…"

"I agree, Sir."

"Okay… so what's up?" He asked and she could just grin at him. Sometimes he just couldn't be patient. But well… neither could she.

"I just wanted to thank you…"

"Think nothing of it, Carter."

"No, Sir… Thank you." And she put a strong emphasis on those words. And then he understood. And his heart fell down to his feet. This was not right… he wanted to see her with those earrings, he wanted to tell her so much and he couldn't. And maybe he would never be allowed to. This was all wrong and he knew that they would have to do something about it. But not now. Not yet. Later.

"You're welcome, Sam."

And so she just leaned closer and put her head on his shoulder. For a brief second he was tensed but soon she could feel him relaxing. And so they found a comfortable friendly position on the couch. And this time the silence was the best possible one.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure…"

"Whose idea was the morning cake, Sir?"

"Hm… collective?" He tried...

"Yeah, and you think I'm gonna fall for that, huh?" She teased him.

"I was hoping so…"

"Sir, please."

"Well the cake, that was … geez, Sam."

"Come on." She couldn't believe he would be that nervous… or could he be?

"Two years ago we all got a bit … lightheaded from the spicy stuff from P9X something. And we were talking a lot."

"I remember that."

"You told me about some cake, about what you liked about it. And so when your father stopped me and wanted to talk to me, I asked."

"You asked?"

"Yes. And so he wrote down the recipe and yes he simply knew it. The rest was easy."

"And why did you bring it in the morning?" She had to know, she just had to know.

"Cassie was thrilled to see you…"

"Sir…"

"Okay okay… but just because it's your birthday party, okay?"

"Sure…" And she giggled. He was incredible. Just playing difficult…

"You told Cassie about the cake your mom used to bake for you. And that you would usually have it in your bed. And … I had the cake… so finding you at ten in the morning in your pj's was luck but a good one this time."

She looked at him and dared to kiss his cheek. His heart was beating faster but still it was in the perfect sync with hers. She leaned into him then again and snuggled closer.

"Thank you."

And he knew there was nothing left to say. They had done it. They had broken the rules. Maybe not by doing something … intimate but on the other hand right now he was feeling more intimate than he had been in his whole life. Having Sam in his arms and talking to her about something so personal made him feel really special. And foolish.

They both knew what this meant. They had both fallen for each other. And they had decided not to do a thing about it. They decided to wait. They wanted to wait. But there were moments where they could only wish that the war would be over in few hours. Like now.

"Sir… there is something I would like to tell you…"

And he understood that this was it. It was her biggest secret, the number one on her list of deeply hidden truths. And he should have been thrilled about it, he knew. But he wasn't thrilled. He wasn't even happy. The level of her deep trust was hurting him, making him crave things that were out of his reach… and yet sitting next to him.

"Sam…"

"Please Sir, I want you to know. You don't have to say a thing, okay?"

"I'm not worried about that…"

"It will probably change your opinion about me… there is a reason why nobody knows."

"Carter, don't…"

And then she looked at him. And the silent plea in her eyes made him want to do something very inappropriate. He wanted to hug her, to hold her and to make all her pain go away. And that was just wrong! But he was her friend and he couldn't make himself just turn around and walk away. Deep down he knew she needed to talk about it. He knew it. He had his own deep secrets and he was aware of the tiny little fact that he had started to crave the possibility of sharing them with somebody that might actually understand.

"I'm so sorry…."

He said and brought her into his arms. And so he hugged her and she held onto him. And after some time she just made herself comfortable and told him. She told him everything. And he just held her. And it should have felt wrong and against the rules but actually nothing had ever felt better and more right in their lives than this.

Jacob was pacing the spare bedroom, trying not to think about what could have been happening in the living room. Did he make the right choice?

"_You did well, my friend."_

"You really think so, Selmak?"

"_Yes. They are adults, they trust each other and they need each other. There is a strong bond connecting them."_

"I know."

"_It troubles you."_

"It scares me."

"_It should scare you. You are her father. You care about her well-being. You care about her life. And you also care about her heart."_

"I should be concerned, trying to talk her out of this… where is the point in … this? How are the chances? It's just… crazy!"

"_And yet you are comfortable around the situation well enough to give them the opportunity to talk."_

"Because she has the look her mother used to have."

"_She is in love."_

"I know she is. And it's real, it's not just a crush or hero worship thing, it's deep and it's real... ergo the look."

"_Jacob…"_

"Selmak it's okay, really. I'm just worried about her. And about him too."

"_He cares for her deeply."_

"I know. Damn I know!"

"_Oh friend…" _ Selmak was trying to be compassionate but there was only a little that could have been done.

"It will destroy them. It already almost had… I just…"

"_I believe they haven't chosen the feelings for themselves."_

"Yeah, I agree. I think that they had actually tried to bury them and to deny everything even to themselves."

"_That seems probable."_

"I just…"

"_You just?"_

"I just hope that this war will be over soon. They both deserve to be happy."

"_With each other?"_

"I can't say I'm thrilled about her … choice. But yes. Even with each other. And you know what? I have this distant feeling that they wouldn't be happy with anybody else."

"_You don't think they will break your Air Force rules?"_

"No, they are both too honorable and good to do something like that. As I told her… I trust her. And don't even dare to talk about it but I trust him too."

Jacob ended his conversation with Selmak silently, letting them both rest. Hopefully there would be no headache in the morning after this. He had suspected something… but he was surprised by the passion and power of their feelings. They were real. And they were what they both needed. It scared him. It troubled him. And it made him proud.

"_Let's sleep my friend."_

"I'm sorry, Selmak, I'm thinking too much."

"_You will be sorry if you don't let us enjoy the comfortable bed and soft sheets."_

"You like that, huh?"

Selmak didn't even bother with answering. Jacob lied down and after few minutes managed to fall asleep. He was hoping that allowing those two to talk he had done the right thing. He knew that Sam needed to tell somebody and he knew that if there was a person able to understand her fully, it was her CO. And so hopefully they would both find some peace tonight.

He missed his wife, now more than ever. Their little star, their Samantha, had made some wrong choices but right now he knew that they all led her here, to this program, under the command of his old friend and into one crazy team. But she would always be taken care of. And that was more than any parent could ever hoped for.

He just kept on thinking thinking about his little star. And he was so proud of her! He loved her very much... he was her father after all and it meant a lot to him, to both of them actually. He thanked silently Selmak for all the help and finally gave in and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So not the end I wanted but I can't figure out anything else… ideas?_


	6. Author's notes and lyrics

**AUTHOR'S NOTES :o)  
><strong>

So thank you all for your reviews, alerts, favorite-alerts and all! :o))

This was just a small thing written purely for fun :o) My romantic side kicking in along with the urge to write something ... funny and cute, filled with trust and all those things those two could have never talked about back then.

And hey - yep, I love NASA, I love space and stars... my first science project was about stars and I spent hours gathering information and knowledge... I love all the observatories and planetariums we have around... oh and yeah, even although I'm no little kid anymore, I have the glow-in-the-dark stars in my room and I simply love them. Oh and the musical mobile thing? I was just working the other day and one of the products that I had to work with was Cotoons Musical Mobile. I fell in love with it and just had to use it in the story... sorry... :o)) The link is_ www . smoby . com / en / cotoons / night / liste / musical - mobile_ - just get rid of all the spaces, as usually and check it out :o)) Sometimes I love my job :o))

I will post the lyrics in Czech and in English - if there is someone wishing for some other language, I can try to dig out what's been left of my Spanish and French :o) And yes of course, Slovak is also possible but come on - you guys can understand Czech as well as I can understand Slovak! :o)) Or I can try to bribe my friend Alia to translate it into Arabic and German :o) Anyway - lemme know :o)

* * *

><p>And now here comes my attempt of translating the lyrics... I know that they don't rhyme anymore and maybe you're going to say that the song is sill or something like that... but trust me - the moment you hear it, you gotta fall in love with it. And you know what? If you are interested, send me your e-mail and I will send you the song... well, in Czech, yes, but I think that just from the melody and the way the Czech sounds you're going to fall for it anyway... :o)) So if you are curious - the name in Czech is Hvězdička :o)) And yes, that means Little Star... so this is it :o))<p>

_One little star fell from the sky to us_

_she fell down into our surprised palms_

_who will put her back up now_

_there into the infinite distances?_

_What did she bring us, she's afraid to talk_

_she's all wet from the grass, scented from evergreens_

_she's the light guiding the Little Prince_

_our dreams will remain hanging on a thin thread._

_One little star fell down from the sky to us_

_dressed in lace of mist and golden array_

_she's asking which way to go_

_to get there from where we have no news at all._

_Your wish is a thought burning in your heart_

_we're sailing the heavenly seas trying to find our happiness_

_the little star will fly away, singing softly_

_the sky will still keep its secrets to itself._

_Your wish is a thought burning in your heart_

_we're sailing the heavenly seas trying to find our happiness_

_the little star will fly away, singing softly_

_the sky will still keep its secrets to itself._

_One little star fell down from the sky to us_

_now she's looking at us from up there again_

_perhaps she had just slipped before_

_that happens to us - people as well..._

* * *

><p>And now because I know I have some Czech readers - here are the lyrics in Czech (and a note in Czech as well...) - takže moji milí - Hvězdička je od Pacifiku, najdete ji například na CD Ranec plnej písní... kdyžtak si řekněte, pošlu :o)) Naprosto mne učarovala :o))<p>

_Spadla nám hvězdička z nebe_

_spadla nám do dlaní udivených_

_kdo jí teď nahoru vrátí_

_do dálek nekonečných?_

_Copak nám přinesla, mluvit se bojí_

_mokrá je od trávy, voňavá z chvojí_

_Malému princi prý na cestu svítí_

_naše sny zůstanou na tenký niti._

_Spadla nám hvězdička z nebe_

_krajkový z mlhy a zlacenej háv_

_ptá se nás kudy se vrátí_

_tam odkud nemáme zpráv._

_Přání je myšlenka, co v srdci hoří_

_plujeme pro štěstí v nebeským moři_

_hvězdička odletí, tiše se zpívá_

_dál svoje tajemství obloha skrývá..._

_Přání je myšlenka, co v srdci hoří_

_plujeme pro štěstí v nebeským moři_

_hvězdička odletí, tiše se zpívá_

_dál svoje tajemství obloha skrývá._

_Spadla nám hvězdička z nebe_

_teď zase z oblohy pomrkává_

_asi jí uklouzly nohy_

_to se i lidem stává..._


End file.
